Promise Unbroken
by AccioDani
Summary: Kurt's leaving's to New York and decides to spend his last night in Ohio with Blaine.


Kurt looks at the clock. At this time tomorrow he'll be in New York with Rachel. He's so excited about this, about his whole future; but he can't stop thinking about Blaine.

Kurt told him that they're gonna be ok, and he knows that… but that won't stop him from missing his boyfriend every minute.

He decides to call Blaine.

"Hi, handsome" Blaine says happily.

"Hi, baby" Kurt replies, smiling. "I was wondering… Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh, not really" Blaine pauses. "Why?"

"Can I… can I sleep at your house tonight?" Kurt asks, blushing and he knows that Blaine will notice that in his voice.

"Ye-yeah, of course" Blaine wasn't expecting this, but then he remembers that Kurt is leaving tomorrow and his voice gets softer "…of course you can."

"Okay… I'll be there at nine."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"…Dad?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, Kurt?" Burt says.

Kurt doesn't know how to ask this, but he has to. He hesitates a moment before he finds his voice again and he feels confident enough to speak.

"Can I sleep at Blaine's tonight?" He tries to sound like there's no big deal, but he's blushing so hard that he knows his dad will notice. "After dinner, of course. I just want spend more time with him, 'cause I'm leaving tomorrow."

Burt knows his son isn't a virgin anymore, but they never talked openly about it. This thoughts made Burt to start blushing just like his son.

"Yeah… yeah, I think you can" There's an awkward pause. "You want me to drive you there, so you can leave your car here?"

"Sure And could you pick me up early tomorrow? I just don't want to say goodbye to Blaine " Kurt says softly, looking down.

"Ok. I'll put your bags in the trunk before I pick you up, so they'll be there when I had to drive you to the airport."

"Thanks, dad" Kurt looks at him and smiles, still a little ashamed.

"Anything for you, son."

The dinner went fine until Carole started crying and saying that she'll miss Kurt too much. After all the tears and hugs, Burt and Kurt get in the car.

It gets awkward as soon as they're in front of Blaine's house.

"So… I'll be waiting for you 7AM here, in the front door, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt is almost off the car when Burt says "Just take care of yourself, ok? Both of you."

Kurt blushes once again. "Goodnight, dad."

Kurt is about to press the doorbell when the door opens suddenly.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Anderson" he says awkwardly. Blaine's father had always seem distant and cold to Kurt, unlike his wife.

"Kurt!" Mrs. Anderson says, hugging him. "We're going out tonight so you boys can have the house to yourselves" she said. "Blaine's his room, you know the way. Have fun!"

Mr. Anderson is already on the parking garage when she closes the door behind her. Kurt still can't get used to Mrs. Anderson personality and how she's always so cool about these kind of stuff. The teen thinks she's open minded because of her young age.

Not giving more thought about Blaine's parents, he reaches Blaine's room and knocks the door.

"Come in" Blaine says from the other side of the door.

"Hey" Kurt says, smiling.

"Baby!" Blaine walks thru him "I thought you'd call me when you arrived."

"Sorry" Kurt says. He pulls Blaine close and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling in his neck, taking in Blaine's scent.

Blaine takes the opportunity to kiss Kurt's neck, moving slowly to his jaw and check until he reaches his mouth.

He kisses Kurt deeply and Kurt reacts taking a few lose curls from Blaine's hair to pull him closer.

Blaine starts to walk backwards until he hits the bed, laying on it and pulling Kurt above him.

"What's the hurry?" Kurt asks, breathing heavily.

"I just want you so bad" Blaine says, and drives his lips against Kurt's again, kissing him desperately, all teeth and tongue.

While their mouths in sync like they always have, Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's lower back and starts to explore Kurt's body from there, like it's the first time he's touching his boyfriend. Learning all the spots that make Kurt gasp and breathe quickly; to keep them in his memory forever. His back, the upper side of his ass and then inside his thighs, teasing with his fingertips his boyfriend's toned legs.

Kurt shivers with each new place Blaine's hands touch him. He enjoys the lovely touches for a few minutes until the need to reach and touch becomes too much and he puts a hand between their bodies, following a quick path until he reaches Blaine's crotch and palms his half hard cock through his clothes while their mouths are still locked with each other's.

Blaine moans into the kiss and arches his body asking for more, and Kurt without hesitations gives in and starts to unbutton his pants.

Before Kurt gets to the zipper, he breaks the kiss and looks up to meet Blaine's gaze, blown out with desire and lust. After taking a deep breathe, Kurt continues what he's doing and takes Blaine's pants and underwear off together in a swift movement. They've done this so many times that fighting with layers is not a problem they need to worry about.

Blaine's cock springs free, against his stomach and Kurt grabs it and press his thumb against the head, rolling his hand a few times until his boyfriend is entirely hard and leaking a bit of pre-come, which Kurt spreads all over with his thumb while he teases the head of Blaine's dick with soft movements. Blaine loves this, the teasing; but he needs _more;_ so he grabs Kurt's shoulder, putting his head back and he moans louder when Kurt starts to stroke him with a little more force. Kurt leans forward and kisses and bites Blaine's neck, sucking little hickeys into his boyfriend's skins.

Blaine is lost in pleasure, but he needs to feel Kurt closer, so he manages to take Kurt's shirt off and stops the movement of his hands against Blaine's cock.

"I-I-I… I wanna give you something." Blaine says after a pause to recover his breath.. He rolls their bodies and now he's on top of Kurt, and the only time they bodies stop touching is when Blaine decides is time for his own shirt to come off, getting himself completely naked. .

He positions himself straddling Kurt with his ankles by his boyfriend's waist. He lays down a bit just to give Kurt a little kiss on the lips, while one of his hand palms the increasing bulge through Kurt's denim, watching him moan at the contact.

Blaine moves his lips to Kurt's shoulder and kisses him there, going down to his nipples, circling each one of them with his tongue, making Kurt cry out.

Blaine's hand never stop tracing Kurt's body when he decides to take off Kurt's pants and underwear at once, just like Kurt had done a few minutes before.

Blaine can see Kurt's hard cock while he takes down his underwear and it never leaves his sight until he's sitting between Kurt's legs and he can press a teasing kiss in the top of Kurt's dick.

"Can you put your legs above my shoulder, baby?" Blaine asks after the kiss, rising his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt questions after doing what Blaine asked, full curious.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine questions instead of answering his boyfriend's question.

"Of course I do."

"Then wait and you'll see."

Kurt just closes his eyes and Blaine lowers himself until his face is in front of Kurt's cock.

Kurt is surprised when he feels Blaine's lips against his lower back, and then against his ass crack while Blaine spreads his ass checks a little.

Kurt shivers when he feels the cold air against his skin and Blaine's breathing hits him, and that shivers becomes a load groan when the tip of Blaine's tongue is teasing the rim of his hole.

It's a whole new feeling when Blaine press a little harder and his tongue is liking his entrance, leaving a wet trace against his hole and then pressing harder and going deeper inside of him. Kurt can't stop gasping and moaning loudly whit Blaine's rhythm and it's the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever heard, and it's one of the best things Kurt's ever felt.

"Do you like that?" Blaine asks, his mouth still close to his ass.

"Yes! Please, don't stop." That's all Blaine needs before he starts fucking Kurt with his tongue again. He tries to bury it as deep as he can, and Kurt fells like he's body is on fire, every little nerve and every little vain is crying in pleasure under Blaine's touch.

All the noises Kurt's making is enough to make Blaine painfully hard, and he's glad his family is out, because he's pretty sure all the neighborhood can listen to Kurt's moans; and he loves that idea.

He puts his tongue out of Kurt's hole and licks him all the way up, until he has his mouth on his cock. He puts Kurt's legs down by his side, and he sinks down Kurt's cock without any warning. Kurt lets a groan out of his throat and his hand go immediately to grab Blaine's hair, pulling him closer to his groin, making him take all his cock until the head is hitting Blaine's throat.

Blaine licks and sucks Kurt's cock a few minutes, giving special attention to those movements and places that make Kurt cry in pleasure, until his speed slows and he pulls out with carefully.

"Don't come yet" Blaine warns Kurt, and then he sits in front of Kurt, so close that their dicks are touching while they move, creating a delightful friction and moans start to leave their mouths once again.

Blaine gets closer and kiss Kurt's lip, open and deep letting him taste himself against his tongue before Kurt can't take it anymore.

"Fuck me" Kurt begs and roll his hip trying to get some friction. "I want you inside me. Please, fuck me."

Blaine doesn't say anything, but he separates himself from Kurt to gran the lube from his desk. He uncovers it and spreads a bit on his fingers.

"I wanna fuck you like this," Blaine says as he positions himself on top of Kurt again. "I wanna see your face when you come".

Carefully and caring, Blaine spreads Kurt's legs until he's exposed and open for him, and he presses a lubed finger against Kurt's hole, sliding it through the rig of muscles.

Kurt moans, enjoying the intrusion, grabbing the sheets as Blaine works him open with his finger, putting it in and out of him.

"More… please, more."

At this, Blaine slides one second finger, scissoring them inside of Kurt, avoiding his prostate. When the third finger is inside of Kurt, Blaine hits his prostate full on, making Kurt convulse in pleasure.

"Blaine, please… please, I need you inside of me…"

"Always so inpatient" Blaine says, fingering his hole a little more before sliding out his fingers complety, and Kurt arching his hips searching for the lost contact.

Blaine grabs the bottle of lube again, but Kurt takes it from his hand and takes out a generous amount and puts it in his own fingers, spreading the substance against Blaine's cock while his fingers trace undefined patterns against Blaine's hard on.

Kurt massages it a little before he say "Do it."

Blaine loses no time and grabs Kurt's ass, spreading his checks apart, just to have a good vision of his hole. He's never getting bored of this sight, of Kurt's spread open and so vulnerable, just for him.

With shaky hands (because Blaine will never get used to the exciting and nervous feeling of getting inside of Kurt) he takes his cock in his hand and places the tip against Kurt's ass, sliding it against the lubed surface, and then pressing the head against the puckered entrance. He knows he has to go slow and let Kurt adjust, but Kurt arches his back, raising his hips to meet Blaine's groin, making his cock go deeper inside of him, making them both moan.

"You're so tight, Kurt" Blaine whispers, rushed by his speeding breath "so fucking tight, so perfect for me."

Kurt lets out a whimper and Blaine, after all this time knows that it sign for him to speed up; and so he does. He starts to pound at a fast rhythm, fucking Kurt at the right angle so he hits his prostate with each thrust, earning moans and courses from Kurt, who's lost in pleasure, getting closer to his release each second.

Blaine's getting too close too soon, so he slows down a bit, letting his hips touch Kurt's legs every time he's buried deep inside of Kurt for a few minutes until Kurt takes control and pushes Blaine's shoulder, making him land in the bed, and then sitting in Blaine's lap with his cock still inside of him.

Kurt starts to rock his hips, riding Blaine, letting his cock slid inside of him, and then letting it almost all the way out until he sits down and takes it deeper each time.

This position lets Kurt take Blaine as deep, hard and fast as he wants, and he quickly finds a pace that have them both panting and almost screaming each other's name.

Blaine can feel the tight not in his belly, so he presses his fingers against Kurt hips and Kurt takes the sign, and he slows down.

His hips start moving but more sensual and delicate, letting Blaine stay inside of him longer each thrust, and his back arches and then move in circles while Blaine is still inside of him. It feels like a break from the lust and urges they had, and Kurt can let himself see Blaine while their breaths are getting even. He sees his hazel eyes and they're so full of lust but also something like adoration and love. He studies his face, the gestures he does when he's feeling like it's too much but he can't let go until Kurt is almost as close as he is; and even if they've never talked about it, Kurt knows it because he knows Blaine, and what they have is so important and full of trust that he just knows it, by look into Blaine's eyes that he's the one. He knows he will never be like this, this close to anyone else.

It scares him, but then he thinks about what Blaine's seeing in his eyes and it's love and adoration too, they feel the same and it's enough to be happy and to trust that no matter what, they'll have each other.

Kurt lets his mind come back to Blaine, and his body sweating against his, and his cock buried deep inside of him and he starts to move his hips faster once again.

Blaine's hips arches up to meet Kurt's thrusts and it doesn't take long before their breathings start to speed up again, and the throbbing pleasure that comes with Blaine's hard cock inside of him is getting to be too much.

Blaine can sense this, by the clenching of Kurt's ass against his dick and his hand goes to stroke Kurt's leaking cock. He's throbbing inside of his fists, and it only takes a few strokes and his thumb spreading pre-come until Kurt is twitching in his hand.

. "I'm so close" Kurt says and Blaine speeds up the movements with his hand, stroking with more force. "So, so clos- Ahhh!" is all Kurt can say and then he's coming all over Blaine's chest, who's still rocking his hips getting himself inside of Kurt.

Blaine grabs his boyfriend's wrists above his own head, and holds him close with their lips almost touching. Then Kurt contracts his ass around him, and it's enough to make him come too, filling Kurt with his come.

They spasm against each other, bodies tingling and trembling, with aftershock waves of their orgasms. After a moment, Kurt rises up above Blaine, and lets his softening cock slid outside of him, collapsing onto his side.

They cuddle for a couple minutes, still high from the orgasm, enjoying the afterglow. Then Blaine pulls him closer, burying his face on Kurt's neck then pressing a soft kiss against it, another on his check and one on his mouth.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt puts him even closer, wraps his legs around Blaine's and puts him above him, his fingers stroking Blaine's back.

They don't know when they're gonna be able to do this again, they don't know when they'll see each other again. They both know it, and they don't know what the future will bring, but they don't say anything.

There are so many things exchanged without any word after what they just shared, but that's a thing between them. They don't need words or closure, not when they know that despite of everything, they're _forever. _

So they just enjoy the moment, the closeness of their bodies, the shared air they're breathing and the happiness they feel when they're together, when there's nothing else but themselves. They enjoy it and treasure in their hearts and memories until they fall asleep and visits each other in his dreams.

Kurt wakes up the next morning with Blaine legs twingled between his own, his skin sticky and his hair a mess. The alarm goes off a few minutes after he's been watching the rise and fall of Blaine's chest while he sleeps, and he fights with his phone to turn the alarm off.

He wishes time would slow down, to stop forever in this moment, or that it would go back to the night before, but time still goes on and he needs to get ready to leave.

He thanks the fact that Blaine is a heavy sleeper, and he can get up without waking him up.

He cleans himself in the bathroom and tries to fix his hair. Then he puts his pants on and gets closer to the bed where so many memories were shared between him and the boy, the amazing boy laying there, naked and still affected by their night together, the last one in God knows how long.

He bends to take his shirt, but decides to take Blaine's instead and puts it on. The shirt smells like his boyfriend, _his lover_, and he wishes the smell would accompany him forever. He wants to feel Blaine, he wants to see him and feel him against his skin every time he moves. At least he'll have that in the plain when he arrives in the city of his dreams. The city that now seems so colorless without the man he loves in the frame in his mind, where he imagined himself so many times before.

He thinks about all the facts that are letting Blaine get behind this, behind this new life for another year and a tear just slips through his cheek, unnoticed until the salty savoir meets his tongue past his lips.

He tries not to think about that, and busies himself gathering his things. It's almost seven am when he's ready, knowing that his father is already parked in front of the house.

He walks to the door and he glances one last time to where Blaine is peacefully sleeping and the tears that were threating to come out of his eyes start sliding down his checks uncontrollably. He has to get his hand to his mouth to hush his sobs and to not wake up Blaine.

Then he looks up to his desk and takes a piece of paper and a pen. With shaky hands and tears streaming down his face, he writes a note and leaves it carefully in his side of Blaine's bed.

"_**I'm never saying goodbye to you. " **_


End file.
